


Built to Spill

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Sehun takes it hard when he gets scolded during practice, and Jongdae shows him a way to handle it.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Built to Spill

**Author's Note:**

> quick & dirty how we do

The first time it happens is right after their choreographer has chewed Sehun out front of the entire group. It’s been minutes since everyone else left the practice room, even Jongin, and Sehun’s still standing there shaking. He can’t quiet the screaming in his head and it’s too loud to think around, so he concentrates on trying to make the shaking stop, make his body obey him even if his mind won’t, will it to do this _one fucking thing_ , but he can’t.

Suddenly there’s Jongdae’s voice low and smooth in his ear, as tempting as the devil himself. ‘Lose control, Sehun-ah. Let me help you.’ 

Sehun snaps his eyes open because he hadn’t heard him approach, too busy flailing inside his head. He stares at their joint reflection in the mirror like the answer is written there: Jongdae’s chin is tucked over his shoulder and his heat is palpable even through Sehun’s sweaty shirt, but he isn’t touching him otherwise. Sehun isn’t sure how he feels about that. Even in the empty room his hyung’s presence is smothering anyway. 

‘What the fuck does that mean?’ Sehun asks in a shaky voice, and god, he can’t even do snark right. He wipes his clammy palms on his thighs and tries to steady his breathing but his heart is still pounding in his ears.

Jongdae’s eyes are flat and black and barely interested but he catches the motion. Slowly he runs a finger down the pulse fluttering in Sehun’s neck. ‘You’re about to shatter. Stop fighting it. Hyung’s here.’

Sehun blinks, wondering if that’s something he can do, what that even _means_. And then Jongdae smirks faintly, his eyebrows raising, and right now that’s it, _that’s_ the thing that’s pissing him off: Jongdae-hyung’s dumb feline smile whispering fake deep bullshit into his ear. It makes Sehun wants to punch the smug right off his stupid face.

So he tries.

Jongdae dodges Sehun’s messy blow but he isn’t gentle about it, stepping in and taking him down so they tumble to the floor. Sehun ends up on his front with a surprised groan, both his wrists held behind his back in one of Jongdae’s small strong hands, the other pressing his face to the polished wood floor with a grip on his skull. Jongdae’s kneeling on the backs of his thighs, and once Sehun takes stock of his body he realizes it fucking _hurts_. 

But this pain is easy. Sehun takes a deep breath as best he’s able and leans into the sensations, into what Jongdae is pressing onto him and making him feel. There’s a sharp throb in his hamstrings, a pull in his shoulders, the unforgiving floor under his cheek and knees. 

A couple breaths later Jongdae shifts, climbing off him and dragging his hand from Sehun’s hair to grasp at his hip. Before Sehun can right himself, Jongdae’s hand slides deftly into his sweats and around his damp boxer briefs to squeeze at Sehun’s cock. It’s mostly soft but doesn’t stay that way for long as Jongdae works him over with his fist, getting him hard and making Sehun’s body obey him in a way it hadn’t obeyed Sehun. 

Sehun hisses and jolts—it’s too dry and too fast and too tight, and Jongdae’s squeezing around the cockhead where he’s most sensitive. It feels good but it fucking hurts too, and the combination makes Sehun gasp and his hips jerk, but he’s not sure if he’s trying to get away or get Jongdae to touch him _more, better_.

‘That’s it Sehunnie, take what you need,’ Jongdae grunts, rubbing over the frenulum and digging his thumb into the slit. ‘Be a good boy and fucking take it.’

Jongdae doesn’t stop stroking him until Sehun comes in his pants with a whine, his wrists pulling in Jongdae’s bruising grip and his clothes still on. As Sehun lays gasping on the wood floor he feels limp and empty. Hollow. Spent. Like he has to breathe because he needs something to fill him up and the air will have to do. But he also feels clear and blank and scraped clean somehow, even though he knows he’s a mess.

When Jongdae releases him, Sehun rolls over and looks at his hyung—his eyes are wide and teary, his pupils blown, but not afraid. ‘Someone’s gonna find out,’ he says with a shuddering sigh. ‘Junmyeon-hyung or Yixing-ge or—or someone’s gonna know.’ Sehun isn’t sure if he’s complaining or threatening or asking, he just needs Jongdae to know.

But Jongdae just smiles infuriatingly again, and taps his come-sticky fingers against Sehun’s lips. Sehun drops his jaw and sucks Jongdae’s hand into his mouth, sliding his tongue between the fingers to lick up all his come and humming as he swallows.

‘Not if you’re a good boy and we play very, very quietly.’

Sehun likes the sound of that. He knows he shouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever used the 'coming in pants' tag before how exciting
> 
> [come be gross on tumblr with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
